


[podfic] it was his lode, his lord, his appointed star

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Podfic, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Loki steps into the room, the HYDRA goons go silent. It’s a nice change from the demanding rambling, actually, even if Clint’s whole body shudders. “What is this?” Loki asks quietly, head tilting in what seems to be honest curiosity."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] it was his lode, his lord, his appointed star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it was his lode, his lord, his appointed star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409248) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
**Warnings:** post-Avengers, dark, mind control, non-graphic violence, implied torture, character death

 **Length:** 00:16:43  
  
**Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28AVG%29%20_it%20was%20his%20lode,%20his%20lord,%20his%20appointed%20star_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
